talent contest Naruto style
by Kari-Ryu no hime
Summary: a little bit of boy x boy and mentions of sex. The Naruto cast is in a talent contest. basically, they all have talents, and they get kicked off if the judges don't like them
1. Chapter one

AMERICAN IDOL! Anime style! You are now forewarned- I have never seen American idol.

I don't own American idol, or any of the manga I choose to use. Dx well, except maybe Tenshi (a.k.a Inu.) and Nijishinju. I co-own them with Snay. Natasha owns Kura-kun and Laura owns sky-chan.(except sky doesn't show up this chapter. ;;)

Flames are not appreciated.

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz- story break and stuff

**-Bold- **equals descriptions and/or actions

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Tenshi Togomi (Tenshi from the disclaimer.)- **-she enters wearing a white shirt with pink sleeves and a pair of loose, baggy black pants and pink shoes. Her dark brown hair is done up in a high ponytail on the side of her head.-** Hello, and welcome to our very special animated version of AMERICAN IDOL! I'm here with my lovely co-host, Nijishinju! However, this version of American idol includes not only singing, but dancing as well. And weapons, and just plain whatever talent ya got.

Nijishinju Hideki- **-she enters wearing a pink flowery kimono, with a small lock of hair hanging down by the side of her face, about mid-way down to her shoulder. Her hair is in a low ponytail. - **Hello, and welcome to you all! We will be your hosts tonight, and our judges will be Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade! Of course, we expect Kakashi to be checking out all the young men, and Jiraiya, the young women. Tsunade will be our only proper Judge.

Tsunade- amen to that.

Kakashi- why do I have to be the gay one?

Tenshi- we all know you're sleeping with Iruka.

Nijishinju- **-gasps-** I only said what I was told to say by the cue cards! **–points to the man holding her cue cards-** I didn't know it was true! **–blushes-**

Tenshi- Don't worry, dear. You didn't do anything wrong. Love is love. **–pats her shoulder consolingly-**

Jiraiya- **-watches everything that goes on and works on the latest issue of Icha Icha paradise.-**

Kakashi- Oye, Ero-sennin! I wanna see the latest issue of Icha Icha Paradise!

Tenshi- AHEM! **–everyone turns to look.-** thank you. I do believe that we have gotten off-topic! First up, Naruto! **–looks around for him.-** where the fuck is he! **–peeks inside the closet-** o! **-whispers-** Kura-kun! Get me the video camera! **–Kura-kun runs up-**

Kura- what is it, Inu? **–hands over camera-**

Tenshi- its Naruto and Sasuke! They're having sex in the closet! **–sets up video camera to record, with a nosebleed. Noise can be heard from the closet-**

Kura- **-goes off to write smut-**

Tenshi- AHEM! Well, now that my blood level has been compromised, Sasuke and Naruto both pass for their _excellent _performance! Next up, Niji?

Nijishinju- **-looking rather pale- **S-sakura….

Tenshi- bah. Je n'adore pas Sakura.

Sakura- **-walks onstage, wearing a light pink kimono, which is tied loosely. She poses in center stage and a specially made version of the song "I'm too sexy" plays-**

Sakura's too sexy for her kimono

Too sexy for her kimono

Wearing it would be a no-no **–she strips off the kimono to reveal a nurse-like dress and heels-**

Sakura's too sexy for her high-heels

Too sexy for her high heels

Wear 'em, see how it feels **–she strips off the shoes-**

Sakura's too sexy for her nurse dress

Too sexy for her nurse dress

The boys are all a bloody mess **–she removes the dress, revealing panty-hose and a bikini-**

Sakura's too sexy for her 'hose

Too sexy for her 'hose.

We know you're bleeding through the nose **–she strips panty-hose-**

Sakura's too sexy for her bikini top

Too sexy for her bikini top

Oh yes, she is so hot! **–she strips off bikini top, revealing strapless cup bra-**

Sakura's too sexy for the bottom

Too sexy for the bottom

Nothing rhymes with bottom! **–she strips the bottom to reveal a thong-**

Sakura's too sexy for her bra

Too sexy for her bra

She's got it almost all off! **–she slips off the bra, Tenshi, having just stopped gagging sees this and grabs a gun-**

Sakura's too sexy for her thong

Too sexy for her thong **–the song is cut off as Tenshi shoots the player, Sakura is about to remove her thong but Tenshi puts the gun to her own head-**

Tenshi- SECURITY, IF YOU DON'T REMOVE HER I WILL SHOOT MYSELF!

Security- **-drags Sakura off-**

The Cd player- **-says in tinny voice-** that's the end of this song. **-asplodes- (1)**

Jiraiya- THAT WAS AWFUL!

Kakashi- I've been scarred for life…..

Tsunade- was that her own voice recording?

Tenshi- yeah.

Tsunade- IT WAS AWFUL. She doesn't pass.

Tenshi- now that that life or death experience is over, let's go to a commercial.

**-insert commercial here-**

Nijishinju- and now we're back with the rest of our leaf nins! First up… TenTen, uh…. TenTen…

TenTen- **-she walks out dressed normally, and takes the mic-** Hi. Tonight I will be performing 1985 by bowling for soup. **–starts to sing-**

Woo-hoo-hoo

Woo-hoo-hoo

Debbie just hit the wall

She never had it all

One Prozac a day

Husbands a CPA

Her dreams went out the door

When she turned twenty four

Only been with one man

What happen to her plan?

She was gonna be an actress

She was gonna be a star

She was gonna shake her ass

On the hood of White Snake's car

Her yellow SUV, is now the enemy

Looks at her average life

And nothing, has been, alright

Since Bruce Springsteen, Madonna

Way before Nirvana

There was U2, and Blondie

And music still on MTV

Her two kids, in high school

They tell her that she's uncool

But she still preoccupied

With 19, 19, 1985

Woo-hoo-hoo

1985

Woo-hoo-hoo

She's seen all the classics

She knows every line

Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink

Even Saint Elmo's Fire

She rocked out to wham

Not a big Limp Bizkit fan

Thought she'd get a hand

On a member of Duran Duran

Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin

And who's the other guy singing in Van Halen

When did reality, become T.V.

What ever happen to sitcoms, game shows

On the radio was

Springsteen, Madonna

Way before Nirvana

There was U2, and Blondie

And music still on MTV

Her two kids, in high school

They tell her that she's uncool

But she's still preoccupied

With 19, 19, 1985

Woo-hoo-hoo

She hates time, make it stop

When did Motley Crue become classic rock?

And when did Ozzy become an actor?

Please make this stop!

Stop!

Stop!

And bring back

Springsteen, Madonna

Way before Nirvana

There was U2, and Blondie

And music still on MTV

Her two kids, in high school

They tell her that she's uncool

But she's still preoccupied

With 1985

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna

Way before Nirvana

There was U2, and Blondie

And music still on MTV

Her two kids, in high school

They tell her that she's uncool

But she's still preoccupied

With 19, 19, 1985

um, thank you… **-she bows and runs offstage-**

Tenshi- oooh that was a nice performance! Judges!

Jiraiya- **-ignores, working on Icha Icha paradise-**

Kakashi- she did very well.

Tsunade- she'll pass.

Tenshi- ok, good.

Nijishinju- Next up, Rock Lee.

Lee- **-walks onstage-** um, I'm going to sing a song to Sakura…..

So many words for the broken heart

It's hard to see in a crimson love

So hard to breathe

Walk with me, and maybe

Nights of light so soon become

Wild and free I could feel the sun

Your every wish will be done

They tell me...

Show me the meaning of being lonely

Is this the feeling I need to walk with

Tell me why I can't be there where you are

There's something missing in my heart

Life goes on as it never ends

Eyes of stone observe the trends

They never say forever gaze

Guilty roads to an endless love

There's no control

Are you with me now

Your every wish will be done

They tell me

Show me the meaning of being lonely

Is this the feeling I need to walk with

Tell me why I can't be there where you are

There's something missing in my heart

There's nowhere to run

I have no place to go

Surrender my heart' body and soul

How can it be you're asking me to feel the things you never show

You are missing in my heart

Tell me why I can't be there where you are

Show me the meaning of being lonely

Is this the feeling I need to walk with

Tell me why I can't be there where you are

There's something missing in my heart

Tsunade- **-uncovers her ears-** is it safe?

Kakashi- Lee, The meaning was beautiful, the singing was…. Not so good…..

Gai: Lee, that was wonderful! **-cries-**

Jiraiya- I don't think my ears will ever be ok again.

Tenshi- oooh, and there you have it, Rock Lee stays here- he doesn't pass. Ouch!

**-winces-** who's up next?

Nijishinju- I-Ino…..

Tenshi- **-shudders-** ok….

Ino- **-comes out and starts talking loudly- **Well, My talent is to list Sasuke-kun's daily routine!

Tsunade-…. What the FUCK?

Kakashi- **-groans-** oh no…..

Ino- He wakes up at 6:34 and 3 seconds EVERY morning, and then he sits up and stretches for exactly 2 minutes and 14 seconds, then he gets up and takes a 15 minute shower, using a 9 minutes and 46 seconds to wash, and 5 minutes and 14 seconds to relax. Then, he gets dressed, using exactly 4 minutes to do so. Then, he walks down to training, which normally takes 7 hours and 36 seconds, even when they have missions! Then, he goes home, and spends 30 minutes and 30 seconds reading a book. Then, he spends an hour, 4 minutes, and 5 seconds eating dinner, then he takes another 15 minute shower, then falls asleep and sleeps until 6: 34 and 3 seconds. **–Nods, bows, and runs offstage-**

Tenshi- oh, my, Lamah…………………………

Tsunade- no. just, no. **–watches as the other two judges nod in agreement-**

Tenshi- Ino doesn't pass either. Niji?

Nijishinju- Shikamaru was supposed to be next, but he decided to pass because he was too lazy, so he gets disqualified.

Tenshi- Chouji next then, eh?

Nijishinju- yeah.

Tenshi- …. Does he even have a talent?

Nijishinju- how should I know?

Tsunade- I'm sure he does**. –Shikamaru and Chouji walk out-**

Shikamaru- … fatty.

Chouji- **-turns into puffed up balloon self-**

Tsunade: **-buzzer noise-** NO WAY! Too basic. **–watches the two boys walk offstage-**

Tenshi- that settles that. Who's next?

Neji- **-walks onstage-** I am.

Nijishinju- what's your talent?

Neji-….

Tenshi- you DO have a talent, right?

Neji- brushing my hair.

Tenshi- **-walks offstage and starts cracking up-**

Neji- **-drags out a television and shows a video of himself getting his hair from seemingly impossible tangles to his pretty ponytail-** … **-drags the TV off-**

Tsunade- uh….. Kakashi will be passing judgment on this one.

Kakashi- he passes for being so openly gay.

Neji- I am NOT gay.

Kakashi- fine. You pass for being so openly metro sexual.

Tenshi- that was…. **-laughter- **interesting. Hinata-chan is up next!

Hinata- m-my talent is…. Cooking. **-blushes-**

Tenshi- Well, finally, an interesting talent! Someone bring out the kitchenette! **–random security guys bring out the kitchenette-**

Hinatabegins to cook, and eventually hands each of the judges a plate-

Tsunade- :heart: delicious! You pass!

Kakashi- I agree.

Jiraiya- then it's unanimous!

Tenshi- Yay! Hinata-chan, you rock!

Neji- **-walks out onstage and kisses Hinata-**

Tenshi- **-jealous-** lucky Neji…. **–clears throat-** Take it offstage!

Hinata- **-pulls away, blushing, and walks offstage, Neji following-**

Tenshi- ok, who's next?

Niji- ….. Shino, I guess…..

Shino- **-walks onstage in a pink dress and a pair of four inch stilettos-**

Tenshi- Oh dear lord…..

Shino- **-in falsetto-** I can dance in four inch stiletto heels. **–starts to dance-**

Tenshi- **-grumbles-** I think HE should pass for being so damn openly gay.

Tsunade- … yeah... I guess...

Kakashi- I think so.

Tenshi- blah blah blah, ok, he passes. **–pushes Shino offstage-** next?

Niji- Kiba, I think.

Kibawalks onstage- my talent…. My talent is…. **-mumbles-** singing… **-clears throat-**

Your lipstick, his collar... don't bother Angel  
I know exactly what goes on

When everything you'll get is  
everything that you've wanted, princess  
(well which would you prefer)  
My finger on the trigger, or  
(me face down, down across your floor)  
Me face down, down across your floor  
(me face down, down across your floor)  
Well just so long as this thing's loaded

And will you tell all your friends  
you've got your gun to my head  
This all was only wishful thinkin,  
this all was only wishful thinkin  
And will you tell all your friends  
you've got your gun to my head  
This all was only wishful thinkin,  
this all was only wishful thinkin  
let's go...

Don't bother trying to explain Angel  
I know exactly what goes on when you're on and  
How about I'm outside of your window  
(how about I'm outside of your window)  
Watchin him keep the details covered  
You're such a sucker (you're such a sucker)  
for a sweet talker, yeah

And will you tell all your friends  
you've got your gun to my head  
This all was only wishful thinkin,  
this all was only wishful thinkin  
(the only thing that I regret is that I, I never let you hold me back)  
And will you tell all your friends  
you've got your gun to my head  
This all was only wishful thinkin,  
this all was only wishful thinkin

Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens  
A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins  
I will never ask if you don't ever tell me  
I know you well enough to know you never loved me  
Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens  
A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins  
I will never ask if you don't ever tell me  
I know you well enough to know you never loved me  
Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens  
A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins  
I will never ask if you don't ever tell me  
I know you well enough to know...

Why can't I feel anything  
from anyone other than you?  
Why can't I feel anything  
from anyone other than you?

And all of this was all your fault  
And all of this

(I stay jealous)  
I stay wrecked and jealous for this,  
for this simple reason  
I just need to keep you in mind  
as something larger than life  
(she'll destroy us all before she's through  
and find a way to blame somebody else)  
I stay wrecked and jealous for this,  
for this simple reason  
I just need to keep you in mind  
as something larger than life  
(she'll destroy us all before she's through  
and find a way to blame somebody else)  
I stay wrecked and jealous for this,  
for this simple reason  
I just need to keep you in mind  
as something larger than life!

Tenshishocked- wow…. I didn't know Kiba could sing….. and he looks cute without the hood…. It's too bad I don't have a thing for tattoos….

Kiba- they're not tattoos.

Tenshi- whatever.

Tsunade- he passes.

Kakashi- yeah, ok. **–Jiraiya nods-**

Tenshi- and, there's our oh-so-exciting finale to this part of This Talent-contest-somewhat-American-idol-like-thing.

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Me: that took me forever….. **-phew-**

**1 - **asplodes is a term mean to explode. Ok?

Me: well, enjoy! I hope you all like this story, and next chapter….. the three sand-nins that I know…… and the chapter after that is everyone else…. And then round 2. **-sighs- **an authoress' work is never done. I'm also working on another story.

THIS IS LIKE NINE FUCKING PAGES **-dies-**you have no idea how hard that was for me. it took me forever. I'm sorry because the next one might take a little time.

Well, ciao! **–disappears in a puff of smoke-**


	2. Chapter two

CHAPTER TWO OF MY AMERICAN IDOL TALENT CONTEST THING!

Wooooo………

I GOT A REVIEW, I GOT A REVIEW, I GOT A REVIEW! you see, I have no self-esteem whatsoever, and that made my day! and now, to answer my review!

HeartlessHitokiri: I'm glad you thought it was funny. I thought it was kind of funny myself when I wrote it. xD well, here's the update. unfortunately, there wasn't any real humor in this, but I was totally happy with what Tenshi did to Gaara's father. **-laughs maniacally- **hopefully, the next chapter will be funnier, because that's everyone else who isn't from Konoha or Suna... which means Itachi, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and maybe some random jounin and chuunin from Konoha who I forgot. ;;

Disclaimer: nope, don't own much of anything, except what I said in the first chapter…. Bah!

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Tenshi- welcome back, to the next part of our talent contest…… thing…..

Nijishinju- today the four sand nins will be auditioning.

Tenshi- hehehehehe….. **–Evil look-** who's first?

Nijishinju- um…. Kazekage…..

Tenshi- Gaara or his father?

Niji- his dad.

Tenshi- good.

Kazekage- **-walks onstage-** me talent is- **-is cut off because Tenshi shot him-**

Tenshi- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING SO EVIL TO GAARA! **–starts kicking his dead body-**

Police- **-rush in and drag out the still screaming Tenshi-**

Niji- umm….. Judges? **–very pale-**

Tsunade- no.

Kakashi- unless his talent is dying, no.

Jiraiya- even if his talent is dying, no.

Tsunade- what was his talent going to be anyway?

Niji- talking like an Irish leprechaun.

Tsunade- oh….

Niji- anyway, um….. Kankurou's next?

Tsunade- Yeah.

Kankurou- **-walks onstage with a normal old puppet-** this is Joe. Joe, say Hi.

Joe- Hi.

Kankurou- **-continues on with his routine, and walks offstage when he's finished-**

Nijishinju- Judges?

Tsunade- He passes. **–Kakashi and Jiraiya nod-**

Niji- ok, it's unanimous. Temari's next.

Temari**walks out, dressed as a traditional Geisha girl-** my talent is dancing. **–starts to dance like a Geisha girl-(1)**

Tsunade- No.

Kakashi- Nuh-uh.

Jiraiya- **-trying to peak up Temari's kimono.-**

Niji- ok, she doesn't pass…… that makes Gaara next.

Tenshi's voice- (from the station) GAARA!

Gaara- **-walks onstage and starts glaring-**

Tsunade **–whispers to Niji-** I take it that's his talent?

Niji- yeah, glaring.

Tsunade- He looks Homicidal.

Niji- That's part of it.

Tsunade- He passes.

Kakashi- yeah.

Jiraiya- **-nods-**

Niji- ok, 2 out of the 4 sand-nins pass, and that's all for today.

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

I'm sorry that's so short, but there was really nothing left to put.

And, to anyone that cares, Tenshi's coming back. But first she had to kill Gaara's dad. I HATE GAARA'S DAD! **-spaz- **If you couldn't tell by now, I'm a Gaara-lover... yes I am. Gaara is in desperate need of hugs **-rants-**

Ryu- Damnit, that girl needs to shut up.

Note- Ryu is the dragon-demon who lives inside my Naruto-characters head... you know, like Kyuubi or Shukaku.

Anyway, until next time.

R & R please!


	3. Chapter three

Anyway, I'm here at my computer, again, now writing chapter three of this utterly pointless story I came up with one day. -shrugs-

Anyway, it's time for me to get on with the last part of round one, which may take me a while. Of course, the beginning of round 2 will probably take me the longest, because I'll have to go through, making note of who I passed, and who I didn't. And I have to figure out talents for Naruto and Sasuke, which might be hard. And no, it isn't having sex, if only because I can't write smut for my life. And partially that them having sex onstage wouldn't be as funny as some other things I could come up with. And, uh, yeah.

To my lovely reviewer/s

Miszy-Anne: Tenshi says thankies for the cheers, and she really felt that Gaara's father should die. She's a very honest and open person. And a good person. –watches Tenshi strangling Sakura from the corner of her eye- uh, riiiight…. And thank you SO MUCH for your review, I was SO happy when I opened my e-mail and it said 'review alert'. I danced around my hallway for about five minutes, I was so happy. Now, for the rest of my reply to your review…. this will hopefully be relevant. ;; anyway, I'm not going to argue about who loves him more, because that might not be fun, so I'll just sit here lovin' him, ne? I think Hinata needs a hug, too, personally. Because her dad and Neji are so evil to her.

Tenshi: -Smacks Kari(me/also my Naruto RP char, who is a Sand-nin who lives with Gaara, but me, for nows.)- Get on with the RELEVANT stuff.

Me: ok, back to my response. -ahem- I'd feel special if he took the time to glare at me, to. I mean, who in their right mind wouldn't? now, this brings up to highly interesting words, which are 'fishnet' and 'boxers' which, on their own are lovely words, but when put together, thus creating the phrase 'fishnet boxers', they become two words worthy of thinking about…. Especially when you add the words 'Gaara' and 'wearing' to the sentence. Yes, I am a bit of a pervert, but besides that, Gaara needs a lot of love and hugs. And a mommy. Not a mother, a Mommy. –sniffles for Gaara and pets his hair-

Gaara: Get. The fuck. Off me. NOW.

Me: -stops petting his hair- fine, fine.

Tenshi: anything else to add to your review response

Me: yeah. Just that, yes, we WILL take care of Gaara and work on figuring out a way to get him some hugs, damnit!

Ryu: shut up now.

Me: not til I give her her limited edition glaring Gaara plushie. –hands Miszy-Anne her plushie- enjoy!

ANOTHER REVIEW. Two, actually.

Hinata made it. And no, I don't like most of the girls, because they have no brains. And I was being frustrated at Temari. I love Hinata muches.. Much much muchly. And I'm trying to focus on the story, not the pairings, so, uh, yeah…. Plus, there's the NejiHina. But mostly, I'm going for the story. And hey, one of the jounin teachers is a judge. And yeah, I slacked a little on this chapter, but I think the Gai rap bit made up for it. Admit, Gai rapping is funny and scary. And, uh, yeah…. Enjoy the chapter? -sweatdrop- I'm sorry if this disappoints you. Oh, right, and thankies for the constructive criticism. Definitely need more of that, because my writing isn't too good. ;; -hands you your limited edition plush-

And my last review

Paperpenman: ok, to you to. xD admit it, it was funny, biotch! xP. –hands you the plushie-

Me: I'm sorry for spending more time on this than probably normal. ;; I'm so weird. xD. Well, here's the chapter

Disclaimer- No, I do NOT own Naruto. That's why it's still het. And why Gaara isn't in love with Kari (my Naruto RP char)

One final note: I brought back Zabuza and Haku

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Niji: Hello, and welcome to today's episode of our talent contest…… thing. Unfortunately, my co-host, Tenshi, is still in prison, so I'll have to do this by myself for a while….

Tsunade: Kabuto. –makes a face-

Kabuto: -comes out dressed as one of those freaky Viking opera woman- Halloooooooo –sings so loud and high that the windows break-

Tsunade: Security, remove him. _Now._

Niji: I take it he doesn't pass? –Tsunade nods- ok, then, on with, um…. Orochimaru…. Eeewww…..

Orochimaru: -walks onstage, grinning evilly- my talent is snake-taming. –motions to the basket and flute he's sitting behind, then starts to play the flute, and a poisonous snake comes up, dancing. He finishes playing, gets up, and walks offstage-

Tsunade: I hate to admit it, but that was good….

Kakashi:…… -A thud is heard and Orochimaru's body falls onto the floor. A few policemen come out and put hand-cuffs on him-

Niji: what the?...

Tenshi: -emerges from the shadows of the stage, looking very ragged, and her hair is down, and it hangs past her shoulders. - Elementary, my dear Nijishinju. –puts a pipe in her mouth that starts spouting bubbles- you see, after I _accidentally _shot the Kazekage because I was delirious from fever, these fine boys in blue made the most honest mistake of thinking I was a common criminal. Now, as soon as I realized what I had done, I was appalled with myself, and offered my aide in finding one of their most wanted criminals, Orochimaru.

Nijishinju: -looks at her in awe- I had no idea…

Tsunade: -massages her forehead- I guess that makes Orochimaru disqualified, ne? –Kakashi and Jiraiya nod-

Tenshi: so, who's next, Niji?

Niji: Kin….

Tenshi: I think I know who she was.

Kin: -walks onstage, laughs in a really stupid way, and walks off-

Tenshi: Judges, I'm sure you'll agree with me when I say 'No'.

Tsunade: yeah. –Kakashi and Jiraiya nod-

Tenshi: Ha. –throat clearing- ahem, who's next, Niji Darlink?(1)

Niji: um…. Zaku? I think that's his name, but Megan(2) couldn't remember, and was too lazy to check….

Tenshi: -grumbles- we'll have to tell those damn muses to make her get her butt in gear. (3)

Niji: ….?

Tenshi: nevermind, but look, he's one of the sound-nins, right?

Niji: yeah, but…… -looks offstage- oh, him and the other sound-nin dude forfeited.

Tenshi: makes things easier on us, ne Tsunade?

Tsunade: yeah, it does.

Tenshi: who's next? –sighs wearily-

Niji: Anko… and Kurenai.

Tenshi: what?

Niji: they're doing a joint act of 'Rolling on the river'

Tenshi: -shrugs- MC2(4) based then, eh?

Niji: -shrugs as Anko walks out dressed like Fuller, while Kurenai looks like Hart, and Genma walks out to, dressed like the gay guy whose name I forgot. ;; they do the routine, and walk off(5)-

Tsunade- Anko passes, Kurenai doesn't. and Genma doesn't either.

Kakashi: yeah….. although Genma should pass for being so funny.

Tsunade: he asked to be disqualified.

Tenshi: why did you vote Kurenai out?

Tsunade: because I found her dancing crappy.

Tenshi: kAy (6). Next?

Niji: Iruka.

Iruka: my talent is… writing poetry…. But I'm not comfortable reading it aloud…. –hands each of the judges a few sheets of paper. They read them and nod-

Tsunade, Kakashi & Jiraiya: pass.

Tenshi: can we fail the next two people?

Niji: why?

Tenshi: because it's Itachi and Kisame.

Tsunade: if either of them comes on, I will find myself forced to kill them, seeing as they are S class criminals.

Tenshi: so they're disqualified to. YAY!

Kura: -sniffle- why do you hate Itachi so much?

Tenshi: we've already had this conversation.

Kura: I know, but still…. -sniffle-

Tenshi: I have sparkly Akatsuki nails, now go away! (7)

Kura: fine… it's too bad Goldie isn't a Goth…. –walks offstage muttering-

Niji: Gai's next

Gai: -walks out wearing… bling…..- yo yo yo!

Tsunade: Good Kage's…. he's going to rap!

Kakashi: -covers his ears-

Gai:  
Intro  
I don't know dude...  
I think everyone's all jealous and shit cuz I'm like the lead singer of a band dude...  
And I think everyone's got a fuckin problem with me dude...  
And they need to take it up with me after the show...  
Because...

Chorus  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I blow they know that i'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band...

Verse 1 - Gai  
So I get off stage right and drop the mic  
Walk up to the hot chicks and I'm all like  
"Sup ladies, my name's Slim Shady.  
I'm the lead singer in D12 baby"  
They're all like "Oh my god it's him"  
"Becky oh my fuckin' god it's Gai"  
"I swear to fuckin god dude you fuckin rock"  
"Please Gai please let me suck your cock"  
And by now the rest of the fellas get jealous  
Especially when I drop the beat and do my acapellas  
All the chicks start yellin', all the hot babes  
Throw their bras and their shirt and their panties on stage  
So like every single night they pick a fight with me  
But when we fight it's kinda like sibling rivalry  
Cuz they're back on stage the next night with me  
Dude I just think you're tryna steal the light from me  
Yesterday TenTen tried to pull a knife on me  
Cause I told him Tsunade's my wife to be  
This rock star shit, it's the life for me  
And all the other guys just despise me because

Chorus  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I blow they know that i'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band...  
My band

My band

My band

My band

My band

My band

Roxanne  
My band

My band

Verse 2 - Lee  
You just wanna see a nigga backwards don't you  
Hey dad how come we don't rap on Protools  
Smash these vocals and do a performance  
But we in the van and he in a tour bus  
You don't want my autograph, yous a liar  
And no I'm Lee (oh I thought you was TenTen)  
What the hell is wrong with that dressing room  
Cuz my shit is lookin smaller than a decimal  
See I know how to rap, see it's simple but  
All I did was read a Jiraiya book  
So I'm more intact, tryna get on the map  
Doin' jumpin jacks whilin' get whipped on my back

Verse 3 – Neji and TenTen  
Look at Gai little punk ass thinkin' he the shit  
Yeah I know man find himself takin on a flick  
Hey I thought we had an interview with DJ Clue  
(Gai: No I had an interview not you two)  
You gonna be late for soundcheck  
Man I ain't goin' to soundcheck  
But our mics are screwed up and his always sound best  
You know what man I'ma say somethin  
Hey yo Gai  
(Gai: You got somethin to say!)  
Man no  
I thought you bout to tell him off, what's up  
Man I'ma tell him when I feel like it, man shut up  
And you ain't even back me up when we s'posed to be crew  
When I was bout to talk right after you  
I swear, I swear man

Chorus  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I blow they know that i'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band...

Verse 4 - Kakashi  
They say the lead singers rock, but the group does not  
Once we sold out arenas to the amusement park  
I'm gonna let the world know that Kakashi's hot  
I should cut his mic off when the music starts  
Ready to snap on a dumbass fan  
Every time i hear (Hey dude I love your band)  
We ain't a band bitch we don't play instruments  
So why he get 90 and we only get 10 percent  
And these guys they can find every area code  
(Gai: Kakashi carry my bag)  
Bitch carry your own  
Can't make it to the stage, security in my way  
(Who the fuck are you? Where's Haku and Zabuza!)

Verse 5 – Kurenai  
Goddammit I'm sick of this group  
Time for me to go solo and make some loot  
I told you I made the beats and wrote all the raps  
Till Neji slipped me some crack  
Lose Yourself video I was in the back  
Superman video I was in the back  
Fuck the media, I got some suggestions  
Fuck Gai, ask us the questions  
Like who's D12, how we get started  
(What about Gai?)  
Bitch are you retarded?  
Anyway I'm the popularest guy in the group  
Big ass stomache, bitches think I'm cute (hey sexy)  
50 told me to do situps to get buff  
I did two and a half and then I couldn't get up  
Fuck D12, I'm outta this band  
I'm gonna start a group with the real Roxanne

Gai girl why cant you see your the only one for me  
and it just tears my ass apart to know that you don't know my name...  
Chorus - Kurenai  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band...(ha ha)  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...(Fuck Marshall)  
Cuz once I blow I know that i'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band...  
My Band

My band

My band

My band

My band

My band

My band

My band

My band

Outro  
The hottest boy band in the world...  
D12!  
Gai as a salsa singer  
I'm the lead singer of my band, I get all the girl's to take off their underpants  
And the lead singer of my band, my salsa  
Makes all the pretty girl's wan to dance  
My salsa, look out for my next single, it's called My Salsa...  
My salsa, salsa, salsa, salsa, my salsa  
Makes all the pretty girls wan to dance  
And take off their underpants  
My salsa makes all the pretty girls wan to dance  
And take off their underpants, my salsa  
(Where'd everybody go?)

Tsunade: NOOOOOOO! Now I think I need therapy….

Kakashi: why the hell did they make me sing in that?

Tenshi: please tell me he doesn't pass. –all three judges nod- phew. Haku is next.

Haku: -walks onstage with acupuncture needles- my talent is making your pain go away with acupuncture. Of course, to demonstrate this, I'll need a volunteer. –stands onstage looking kind of evil-

Tsunade: -confers with the other two judges for a moment, then- um, we'll take your word for it, Haku…. You pass.

Haku: Thank you. –walks offstage-

Tenshi: I take it Zabuza's next then, eh?

Niji: -nods-

Zabuza: my talent is hairstyle in general. –drags out a TV and plays a video of him putting gorgeous styles into Haku's hair-

Tsunade: …. –wonders what Haku would do if she didn't pass him- um…. You pass….

Zabuza: Thank you. –drags the TV offstage-

Tenshi: and that is the end of round one. Tune in for the beginning of round 2 next time.

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Ok, I take it that any of you who read my review response and decided that I was fucking crazy, ne? well, I'm not, just a little outside the general parameters of normal. Plus, the review really made me happy. plus, I looove to talk. And I am totally uncool, as far as it goes.

1- Darlink is a term for Darling

2- dats me.

3- Kari and Ryu are my muses, despite being part of my other personalities. Tenshi to, sometimes.

4- Miss Congeniality 2. I'm so lazy.

5- I couldn't find the lyrics, and I thought it was funny enough as is. I mean, come on, Genma dressed in a lil yellow dress? xDD

6- that's how she/I say "ok."

7- my friend Kura calls black nails Akatsuki nails, so I painted my nails black, and then I put sparkles on it, and so, yeah. Sparkly akatsuki nails.

Ciao.


	4. Chapter four

OK, I'm baaack. I'm well aware that this wasn't as fast as the last ones, and all, but you have to understand, this is a delicate matter. It takes tiiime.

Ok, reviewer responses!

Frostedflakes: I'm happy my story brightened up your day! I know the feeling of having an awful day then coming across a good fanfic. also, about the NejiHina crap… I support the pairing, even though I love Hinata… Dx I love Gaara more, though. –glomps onto him-

Tenshi:…… now that she has nothing else relevant to say, we go forward with the story.

Me: as soon as I finish my homework.

Tenshi: whatever.

Me!!! I'm back, done, and I just saw the finale of the starlet! Michellelynne WON! And I dunno how to spell her name! I suck! Oh well, on with round 2. unfortunately, I think there will only be three rounds, so I have to save a few people for next round. I have no idea who's going to win, how about we have a poll? Review with who you want to win, just because I'm curious.

Kari, Tenshi & Ryu: Write, bitch.

Me: ok, ok, I'ma gettin'!

(I have to add, I'm nervous about disappointing anyone)

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Tenshi: welcome back to another the beginning of round two! There will be two parts of round 2, I think….

Nijishinju: First up, Hinata.

Tenshi:heart:

Neji: -walks out with Hinata and glares at Tenshi, who glares right back-

Hinata: um…. -blush- I'm still cooking, because you have to stick with one talent… a-and….. um….. –stares at her hands while they bring out the same kitchenette. She starts to cook something more complicated, then gives a plate to each judge-

Tenshi: -muttering- pass, pass, pass, pass, pass, pass…

Judges: PASS!

Tenshi: YAY HINATA!

Neji: -leads Hinata offstage, grinning-

Tenshi: that no-good lucky bastard.

Niji: … anyway, who's up next, Tenshi?

Tenshi:….. Shino

Niji: o…k…….. –watches Shino walk out in four inch stilettos and a different dress-

Shino: with the music and the dancing, let's GO GO GO! –dances and the stilettos make holes in the floor-

Tenshi: -whispers to Niji- um…. That doesn't look so good….

Niji: …. Nope….

Tsunade: fail.

Jiraiya: fail.

Kakashi: fail.

Tenshi: ok, he fails.

Niji: obviously

Tenshi: stop ruining my fucking moment! -spaz-

Niji: calm dooown….

Tenshi: … who's next, Niji?

Niji: er…. Kankurou…

Kankurou: -walks onstage with the puppet- Hallo. Joe, say Hallo.

Joe: Hallo.

Kankurou: -continues on with much of the same routine-

Tsunade: faaaiiil.

Kankurou: whatever. walks offstage

Tenshi: -ahem- anyway, let's go on to the next contestant. Who is it?

Niji: -consults list- um… Naruto!

Tenshi: he has a talent?

Niji: apparently so……

Naruto: -runs onstage- MY TALENT IS ORIGAMI!

Tenshi: -crickets chirp- riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight….

Naruto: it's true!

Niji: ok, then… -hands him a bunch of sheets of brightly colored paper-

Naruto: -folds them into beautiful/complicated shapes.-

Tsunade: oOoOoOoOoO…. Preety….

Kakashi: pass.

Naruto: YAY! –runs offstage-

Tenshi: who's next?

Niji: Anko. Genma is going to be playing piano for her.

Tenshi: poor Genma.

Genma: -pushes out the piano, with Anko on top of it-

Jiraiya: -sees her in her ultra-sexeh outfit- PASS!

Genma: -pushes the piano back offstage-

Tenshi:…. Niji, hun, who's next?

Niji: Iruka….

Iruka: -walks out onstage, with more of his poetry, and silently hands it to the judges-

Tsunade: pass.

Kakashi: -heart- pass!

Jiraiya: whatever.

Tenshi: It's unanimous, He passes!

Niji: whatever…

Tenshi: whatever yourself, who's next?

Niji: TenTen.

Tenshi: whatever.

TenTen: -walks out and starts to sing-

This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?  
Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything.

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.  
I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
(I'd be your memory)  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?  
Can I be your memory?

TenTen: -runs offstage-

Tsunade:… nope.

Tenshi: OUCH! Who's next?

Niji: Kiba, then Neji.

Tenshi: K.

Kiba: -stalks onstage- ….

(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me   
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck

hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity   
cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me   
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain

hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong

Tsunade: -heart- pass!

Kakashi: -nods-

Jiraiya: -ignores-

Tenshi: ok, Neji's next…

Neji: -comes out and does something utterly exquisite with his hair that I can't describe.-

Tsunade: -gAspE- PASS!

Kura: -gasp-pant- NEJI! -sqwee-

Tenshi: blah, blah, blah, he passes. –rolls her eyes-

Niji: -in awe-

Tenshi: -sigh- Haku's next…. And then Zabuza……..

Tsunade: actually, they forfeited.

Tenshi: the hell?

Tsunade: yeah, Haku was in too much pain to walk this morning, and Zabuza didn't want to leave him…

Tenshi: of course not. He _caused _said hurt.

Tsunade: true.

Niji: huh? –doesn't get it-

Tenshi: you'll understand when you get older.

Niji: I'm older than you, darnit!

Tenshi: but you're not as perverted. xD

Niji: whatever… Gaara's next.

Tenshi: YAY GAARA!

Gaara: -walks out onstage, glaring first at Tenshi, then at the judges-

Tsunade: -gulp- pass….

Kakashi: y-yeah….

Jiraiya: -ignores.-

Tenshi: -is unable to say her line because she turned into a puddle of goo when Gaara glared at her-

Niji: um, since my co-host is unable to say her line….. "Good night, folks. We'll see you next time!"

Kura: -pokes the Tenshi-goo- oO

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Anyway, that's the end of that chapter, and I am SO sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try to get them out faster from now on!


	5. Chapter five

Ok, I have to start out saying you all KNOW you fucking love the Gai rap!

Poll, people, poll. Who do you want to win?

Review:

YoungSasuke: okies. I'll try. –**hands you a Chibi sasuke plush- **enjoy! xD

Rayin: sorry it took so long. I get to pick the talents, pal. xB **–gives you a plush-**

Frostedflakes: How can he not be in your top five! -**sighs-** oh well. Anyway, I might make it longer. Eight people left. I forgot Sasuke last chapter. I'll be getting rid of 3 this time, then 2 next. Then the final three. And yeah, all that good stuff…… **-tosses you your plush-**

Turns out there's only one part of round two, and one part of round three, and then round four, I think. Maybe five rounds? Whatever.

**Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Tenshi: ok, we're back and stuff…….. yeah…. Niji, who's first?

Niji: um, Neji, actually….

Tenshi: that little muthafucka…. **–death glare-**

Niji: Um…. Tenshi….. can we….. uh……. Get….. the show going?...

Tenshi: uh, yeah, sure….

Neji: **-walks out onstage, hair all disgusting after swimming, and brushes it out gorgeously and stuff.-**

Tsunade: well….. Neji, I'm sorry, but you fail…

Neji: what? WHY?

Tenshi: OH YEAH! –**does a victory dance-** NEJI FAILS! NEJI FAILS!

Tsunade: well, your performance is simply too redundant to continue on in the competition.

Kakashi: yeah.

Jiraiya: **-ignores, working on Icha-Icha paradise.-**

Tenshi: Off the stage, Girlie-man!

Neji: what the hell is your problem?

Tenshi: you.

Neji: go to hell.

Tenshi: after you. **–takes out her gun-** hehehehehehe….

Niji: Tenshi, NO! **–looks all cute and begs-**

Tenshi:…. Ok, fine, I'll spare his life this once. **–throws him into the backstage area-**

Niji: phew….. anyway, who's next?

Tenshi: eh…. **-checks-** Hinata.

Niji: ok, random personnel! Bring out the kitchen! **–watches as the random personnel do so-**

Tenshi: hey, Niji, why are YOU running the show? **–raises an eyebrow-**

Niji: eh, I'm not, but we're CO-hosts, we BOTH do all this stuff.

Tenshi: alrighty. **–watches Hinata make ice cream-** oh… my…. God…. ICE CREAM! -drools-

Hinata: **-blushes and gives a bowl of ice cream to each of the three judges and the hosts-**

Tsunade:heart: this is delicious! Pass!

Kakashi: I agree.

Jiraiya: more unanimous passing!

Tenshi: **-happy smiles-** yum! And… YAY! **–does more happy dancing.-** um….. aaaaaanyway…. Who's next, Niji?

Niji: Naruto, as it were.

Naruto: **-Runs out onstage energetically-** I'm here to do more complicated origami! **–folds a bunch of colorful pieces of paper into flowers and gives them to Sasuke-**

Sasuke: **-blush-**

Tsunade: aaaw…. Pass!

Kakashi: I am so cool! I have openly gay students!

Jiraiya:…. Icha-Icha paradise… yaoi edition?

Tenshi: whoot!

Sasuke: **-kisses Naruto, and leads him off to a closet-**

Tenshi: what, we can't watch!

Niji: **-hides eyes-** anyway, ummm….. Iruka's next….

Tsunade: he forfeited because he can't move…

Kakashi: eh, he…. he……

Tenshi: Kakashi, please, we all know why.

Kakashi: **-blush-**

Tsunade: Tenshi, I did NOT need those mental images….

Tenshi: eh, sorry….. ummm…..

Niji: who's next?

Tenshi: ain't that a good question……

Anko: **-runs out onstage in a mini dress and heels-** I AM!

Tenshi: **-droooool-**

Tsunade: **-sigh-** ok, Anko, whacha singing this time?

Anko: **-clears throat-**

TenTen:  
Well, I brought my own '45s,' so if you put 'em on, I'll show you my stuff!

Hinata:  
H-Haven't you already s-shown us enough?

**They snicker.)**

Anko:  
Oh my god  
How times have changed  
This girl's either blind  
Or completely deranged  
Ah, but time seemed to halt  
When i was "Miss Baltimore Crabs"

Childhood dreams  
For me were cracked  
When that damn Shirley temple  
Stole my frickin' act  
But the crown's in the vault  
From when i won "Miss Baltimore Crabs"

Those poor runner-ups  
Might still hold some grudges  
They padded their 'cups'  
But i screwed the judges  
Those broads thought they'd win  
If a plate they would spin in their dance  
Not a chance!

Cause i hit the stage   
Batons ablaze  
While belting high 'c's  
and preparing soufflés!  
But that triple somersault  
was how i clinched "Miss Baltimore Crabs"!

Anko:   
Proceed...

Sakura:  
Are you scared we're on live?

TenTen:  
No, I'm sure i can cope!

Ino:   
Well, this show isn't broadcast  
in...

Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Temari laugh, then:  
... Cinemascope!

Anko:  
I never drank one chocolate malt  
No, no desserts for "Miss Baltimore Crabs"

Temari:  
How many sweaters do you own?

TenTen:  
Well, I'm sure I've got plenty   
Let's see, I have three...five?...  
Wait, I have twenty!

Anko:  
I would say 'oy gevalt'  
If i wasn't "Miss Baltimore Crabs"!

A tycoon i wed  
so cuddly and funny  
the old fart dropped dead  
but left tons of money  
so i bought this station

Anko:  
So all of the nation  
could see Baby Ino and me!

Ino:  
Do you dance like you dress?

Lee:  
Ino, there's no need to be cruel!

Anko:  
Would you swim in an integrated pool?

**(Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Temari gasp)**

TenTen:  
I sure would. I'm all for  
integration, it's The New  
Frontier!

Anko:  
Not in Baltimore it isn't! And may i be frank?

First impressions can be tough   
and when i saw you, i knew it  
If your size weren't enough   
your last answer just blew it!

And so, my dear, so short and stout  
you'll never be "in"

Anko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Temari:  
So we're kicking you out! 

Anko:  
You can't get past me kid  
but it isn't your fault

Anko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Temari:  
It's hard to get rid of "Miss Baltimore...

Anko:  
...Crabs!" 

You may go.

Tsunade: wow…. Eh, judges?

Kakashi: pass!

Jiraiya: miniskirt! Uh, I mean… pass?

Tsunade: **-vein-** good choice, Jiraiya.

Tenshi: wowza…. Ok, um, Niji, who's next?

Niji: **-consults list-** Gaara, as it were…

**Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz (spoiler warning.)**

**Authoress: I would like to have a moment of silence here in Gaara's memory, seeing as they kill him off around chapter 260 or so. –sits silently-**

**Ok, aaaaaanyway…. On with the story……**

**Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz (spoiler over)**

Gaara: **-comes out glaring-**

Tsunade: fail.

Gaara:… ?

Tsunade: I'm sorry, Gaara but your glaring is simply too redundant.

Gaara: **-shrugs and walks offstage-**

Niji: so, ummm… who's next?

Tenshi: Sasuke.

Sasuke: **-walks onstage, clothes rumpled-** eh….

Tenshi: **-sigh-** ok, dude, what's your talent?

Sasuke: gymnastics.

Naruto: **-offstage-** so that's why he's so good in bed….

Tenshi: **-rolling on the floor laughing-**

Sasuke: **-does lots of complicated gymnastics stuff-**

Tsunade: pass.

Kakashi: pass.

Jiraiya: underpants.

Tenshi: ok, it's a unanimous pass.

Sasuke: **-walks offstage, grinning.-**

Tenshi and Niji: that leaves Kiba.

Tenshi: JINX!

Niji: I'm a jinx masta! Hoeyah! **–strikes random pose-**

Tenshi: …. The hell?

Niji: **-blush-** ahem…. Aaaaaanyway….

Kiba: **-trudges onstage-**

I will forgive but I won't forget  
And I hope you know you've lost my respect

You better watch out  
If you don't know what's going on around you   
You better think twice  
Before you fly off the handle and lose it  
You better join us  
Before you get lost in the shuffle  
You better rise against  
The demons that are gonna try and hold you down

Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?   
Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
The ones you love, the ones you love, the ones you love

Cause I'm not a pawn for you to play in your fucking game  
I've got dignity and a dream that I want to change  
The pressure, you're troubled and you let me down  
I'm not deaf and all I hear is your empty promises

Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?

Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
The ones you love, the ones you love, the ones you love

Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!  
Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!  
Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!

Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!

I will forgive but I won't forget  
And I hope you know you've lost my respect

Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!  
Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!

Tsunade: pash! **-drunk-**

Jiraiya: **-sleeping-**

Kakashi: **-disappeared-**

Tenshi: ok, another pass for Kiba….. sheesh…..

Niji: anyway, that ends this episode of the talent contest thing.

Tenshi: see y'all next time!

**Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Ok, I know I said I'd try and get them out faster, and I failed. I'm sorry! things are just hectic, but today was my last exam, sooooo…… yeah.

See ya next chapter.


End file.
